Data terminal equipment (DTE) devices are well known. Examples of DTE devices include any kind of computer, such as notebooks, servers, and laptops; smart VCRs, refrigerators, or any household equipment that could become a smart device; IP telephones, fax machines, modems, televisions, stereos, hand-held devices, or any other conventional equipment requiring power. Heretofore, DTE devices have generally required external power from an AC power source. This methodology suffers from a number of drawbacks including interoperability during power shortages or failure of the external power source. Accordingly, it would be desirable to implement a system where the DTE power is drawn directly from the transmission line. This approach, however, would require a technique for detecting whether a DTE is connected to the transmission line and whether the DTE requires power.